guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Glacial Gauntlets
I think the thing at the top of the page should be taken off. It says that this is information gathered before the event weekend, but it is from a collector that is in the event. --Panda :I think it means information gathered before the release and information gathered during the pre-release. Anything we find in the prerelease are by no means final, just look at the differences between the NF prerelease and NF --Gimmethegepgun 21:14, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Should look great on a water elementalist, it gives you a real "iceman" look. :Must resist spending more money on Elite Iceforged... --Macros 00:08, 9 September 2007 (CDT) These are special? I've checked and found that these give the same bonus as any other armour. So the question is, what non-ascetic reason do I have for getting these? --Curse You 22:13, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :None, obviously. It's purely aesthetic, although I'll also point out that it's max stat inscribable armor without crafting or material costs. Arshay Duskbrow 23:04, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::Armor is insigniable, not inscribable, since you put insignias, not inscriptions, on it. Unienaule 04:12, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::Obviously no need to point that out. "Insigniable" is not a word, and there was no other easy term to be used. Arshay Duskbrow 08:16, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::::it's significant okay? heh. made a joke.130.245.195.139 18:48, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Just farm up the 35 stones, sell them for big bucks now during the event... get your gloves next week when the game comes out xD --Cvmyawg 04:21, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Why would you NOT want them..i would love to have them for my war, if you dont care for new armor...then can i have some cash?71.222.47.119 Available for every class shouldn't be noted that those are available for every class? — Zerpha The Improver 09:42, 26 August 2007 (CDT) 100 Glacial Stones now.... Yay anet? Iron Dragon 13:52, 31 August 2007 (CDT) : as if 35 wasn't already a lot, they don't even look that good IMO --82.41.0.155 12:42, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::I'm sure it's a bug. Intead of saying "play the game, enjoy with friends and in time you'll get them", it says "farm like an autistic or buy money on ebay and buy from a korean farmer". --213.140.6.120 20:55, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :::Does seem farming is the accepted way of getting things now, which is kinda depressing I rather like doing quests, rather than zoning into an area, vanquishing it, rinse-repeat --Nela 09:35, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Sheesh guys are you even listening to yourselves? What do you want ANet to do? Make them 5 stones and allow everyone to have them? It's meant to be something similar to prestige items, not 'everyone can get some' --Blue.rellik 22:44, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :::::How true. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:30, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::with the addition of the dungeons everywhere anet could give the final bosses a unique trophy (worth like 5g to merchant) if you have i dunno 3 trophys you can craft these that way they are there for the farming nuts and the people who enjoy quests. Appear the same for every profession : actually these don't appear the same for every profession, mesmer gloves only come up to the wrists and not to the elbows. can post a screeny in the article to clarify. Missyp 13:29, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::They also do not go to the elbow on Rangers. Looks like a bag of a$$, with a big patch of skin showing between the elbow and sleeve of the armor. Seems like they could stretch the skin to match the sleeve of whatever armor you are wearing...--[[User:Old Man Of Ascalon|'Old Man Of Ascalon']] (T/ ) :::Then could anyone with gloves that look different please add the front, back and profile image stating the profession, thx. -- Krytan Sentinel 14:32, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I'll get around to uploading some pics tonight. These actually don't look that great on mesmers, it doesn't look like there's any texture. Just a white polygonal thing. Rette Alarix 21:52, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::::As promised: Rette Alarix 19:41, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::: It might be because of your graphics settings; the gauntlets on my ranger are actually see-through. Thedarkmarine 02:28, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Nope, checked that. I run everything at max usually. Tried all the settings but that's just how they look on mesmers. Rette Alarix 20:59, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Ya, i thought it was kinda weird, i have for necro-- they are completely see-through--[[User:Asmodius|'|' Asmodius]] |''' 17:27, 25 March 2008 (UTC) gt some? if sum1 has some stones i need them whisp me ig arrow teh killer :Why do I think that wiki isn't marketplace? — [[User:Abedeus|'''Abedeus]] 14:13, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::Quit lying to yourself. template coding bug? Why does the section heading "Female Glacial Gauntlets gallery" not show up in the contents? (Looks at Ishmael suspiciously...) RoseOfKali 06:37, 10 August 2008 (UTC) New male pictures please can someone post better screenshots for male glacial gauntlets? those are in dark place and cannot see the details --D E W O T E 17:11, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Here you have: 08:01, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::Can you please retake these on the Isle of the Nameless without armor?--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 08:16, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::Lol... talk about showing off the character. Please, make them look like the female. RoseOfKali 17:14, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, AGAIN, please make them look like the Female gallery. That means NO other armor, 3 separate images of front/back/side, all the same pixel size. You should take the pictures at the Isle of the Nameless. Here's a guide for taking armor gallery pictures: Project:Style_and_formatting/Armor/Art_gallery#Image_quality_expectations, please follow the Dos and the Don'ts and check the map where to take the screenshots. Final result should look like Chaos_Gloves/Male, but all images need to be the same size when you crop them in order to look the same. RoseOfKali 17:18, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::::You'll have to rename the pictures, I saved them with gloves instead of gautlets: Pmingo 09:36, 29 March 2009 (UTC)